


Who Is My Father?

by reader1718



Category: Power Rangers Time Force
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3122378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader1718/pseuds/reader1718





	Who Is My Father?

Who Is My Father?

# SILVER CITY, CALIFORNIA, NIGHTTIME (3004)

Wes Collins was in his home in Silver City getting ready to go to bed that night. His wife and teammate, Jennifer Scotts Collins was getting ready in the bathroom, while he was in their bedroom. Finally, Jen came out and climbed into bed next to him, wearing a very skimpy nightgown, knowing how it affected Wes. Sure enough, Wes’s eyes widened at the sight of her in it, and he reached for her immediately. He was just starting to kiss her neck, when there was a knock at the door. Jen pulled a robe on over her nightgown and went to answer the door. She was surprised to find Wes’s brother-her ex-fiancé, Alex-at the door. “Alex? What are you doing here at this hour?” Jen asked. “I’m sorry to come here this late, but we just received a call at Time Force that concerns you, Wes, and your children. Terrorists want both Laurie and Jason dead, and they’re headed here now,” Alex explained hurriedly.

Wes came in just in time to hear Alex’s words, and knew that someone had to get the two kids out of there that night, and they didn’t have much time. Alex explained that they had a plan to get the kids to safety. One of them would go on a time ship with the kids to the past-the twenty-first century, to be exact-and leave them there, where they would be safe. Wes, naturally, wasn’t thrilled about leaving his kids in the past, but he knew it had to be done. It was decided that Wes would be the one to take the kids to the time ship, so he donned an old black cloak that was lying around, and Jen handed him the babies. Alex and Jen also donned cloaks like Wes’s. The plan was to set out in opposite directions and hope that the terrorists would follow one of them, instead of Wes. The plan worked like a charm, and Wes made it to the time ship docking bay with Laurie and Jason. He boarded the time ship that they had waiting, and headed for the twenty-first century. Wes knew that it would be harder piloting the ship by himself, but he also knew that he would be more difficult to track if he was alone. Soon he was hurtling through the time vortex and about to see the town where he’d spent most of his childhood and teenage years.

# SILVER HILLS, CALIFORNIA, NEAR MIDNIGHT, (2004)

The time ship docked on the beach where the Time Force officers had landed the first time they came chasing Ransik. Wes powered the ship down and engaged its cloaking device, then scooped up Laurie and Jason, and walked out. He headed for the home of his old teammate Eric Myers and his wife Taylor, the former Yellow Wild Force Ranger. He hoped that Eric and Taylor would agree to take care of the twins until it was safe to come back for them. He approached the house and knocked on the door lightly. Eric came to the door in a bath robe, clearly having thrown it on in haste, and looked at him in shock and surprise. “Wes? What are you doing here? Do you know what time it is?” Eric asked. “Yeah, Eric. I know it’s late, but I need your help,” Wes said. Taylor then came up behind Eric, wondering what was going on. “I know I’ve never asked either of you for anything ever, but I need your help this one time. I came from the future only moments ago and the people after me might be right behind me soon,” Wes told them. “What do you need us to do?” Eric asked, without hesitation. “I need you to take care of these two kids for me, please. This is my daughter Laurie and son Jason. A group of terrorists are after them for some reason, and they’re not safe in the future. Please, Eric. If anything happened to them, I don’t know what I’d do. Just take care of them until it’s safe for me to come and get them,” Wes pleaded.

Eric and Taylor agreed and took the two babies. Wes’s only conditions were: 1) to make sure the kids knew their real last name, and 2) that they could tell the kids about him and Jen without revealing too much. He didn’t want his kids going around saying they were from the future, just in case someone followed him here. He turned to leave, when Laurie and Jason started crying and reaching for their father. Wes had to soothe them quickly, getting them to go to sleep, before he dared try to leave again. He went back to the beach and boarded the time ship, with tears staining his face. When he arrived back in the future, he headed straight home to bed, where he cried himself to sleep, missing his children.

# SILVER HILLS, CALIFORNIA (2020)

Meanwhile, back in the twenty-first century, sixteen years later, Laurie and Jason were growing up quite rapidly. They knew that Eric and Taylor weren’t their real parents. Laurie was convinced her father didn’t want her or Jason and repeatedly told Eric-whom she called Mr. Myers-that. She hadn’t always been that way. For the first part of her life, she had believed her father would come back for her and her brother, and she had repeatedly asked Eric when he would return for them. As time went by and Eric didn’t have an answer, Laurie began to lose hope, and eventually grew to believe he had abandoned them because he didn’t want them. Little did Laurie suspect that in the future, her father missed her and Jason terribly and anxiously waited for the day when they would be reunited. Little did she realize that the very next day, she and Jason would come face to face with their parents.

SILVER CITY, CALIFORNIA, MORNING (3020)

Meanwhile, over a thousand years in the future, Wes Collins, his brother Alex, and his wife Jen, along with Trip Regis, Katie Walker, and Lucas Kendall were summoned to Captain Logan’s office. Once there, Captain Logan told them the reason they were there: a mutant had escaped into the past, and it was their job to retrieve him before he could cause any harm to the past. Wes and Jen were dismayed, however, when Captain Logan told them what time period and location the mutant was in-Silver Hills of the late twenty-first century-and the fact that he was after their kids, having tracked the chronal trail Wes had left. “We can’t go. We’re their parents!” Wes protested, desperately. “That’s the precise reason you must go. Time Force thinks it will be better for Laurie and Jason if their parents are there with them,” Captain Logan patiently explained. Finally, Wes and Jen reluctantly agreed to go, hoping their children wouldn’t recognize Wes and hate him for leaving them with the Myers’ as infants. They packed their things and left immediately, wondering how much things had changed since they were there last.

SILVER HILLS, CALIFORNIA, THAT SAME MORNING (2020)

Laurie was walking around town with Jason after taking him to the video arcade for some games, when she saw all the people suddenly start to fall back, staring at a man in his thirties with blond hair and blue eyes, wearing a strange white uniform. He pressed something behind his ear and some kind of sunglasses appeared over his eyes. He looked around everywhere, then spoke into a device on his left wrist. “Jen, he’s nowhere near here. I had sight of him for a minute, but then lost him. He could be anywhere. Have you had any luck?” the man asked. “Sorry. I haven’t had any luck either. I’ll check with the others. If none of them has had any luck, then we’ll give it up,” a voice replied from the device. Laurie stared at the man, wondering where he could’ve come from. She had gotten a picture of him before he put the sunglasses on, and one after, so she wouldn’t forget what she’d seen. She went up to him to ask where he was from, but just then his teammates came up to him. The pretty brunette one kissed him on the mouth, and Laurie guessed they were married by the wedding rings they wore. He saw her and did a double take for a minute, then turned quickly away and left. She was tempted to follow him, but realized she had to get her brother home, so she reluctantly left too, taking the quickest and safest route back to the Myers’ house.

Laurie and Jason went looking for Eric and Taylor the minute they got in the house. They found Taylor first, and Laurie showed her the picture she had taken earlier of the “funny-looking man” as she called him, since she didn’t know his name. Taylor reacted with something resembling astonishment and immediately asked Laurie where she’d seen the man. Laurie told her, and when Eric came in, Taylor immediately showed him the picture. Eric’s jaw dropped, and he and Taylor immediately started talking in hushed tones. After dinner, Eric left again, telling Laurie and Jason to stay there, but Laurie-being exactly like her father-followed him secretly, with Jason in tow. Eric approached an old clock tower just a little ways from the center of town and went inside. The kids followed and spied on what was going on from behind some barrels. From this hiding place they saw and heard everything that was going on. They saw the people in the white uniforms that the two had seen before, sitting in the room going over some files. To their surprise, Eric ran to one of the two blond haired men, hugging him like a long lost friend. “Wes?” he asked, making sure he had the right one, then continued when the man hugged him back. “What are you doing back here? Is something wrong? Are you here for Laurie and Jason?” he asked. The man-Wes Collins-filled him in on what had happened, then asked Eric some questions of his own. “Are Laurie and Jason safe, Eric? How much do they know about us?” Wes asked. “They’re fine, Wes. Don’t worry. As for the second question, you mean, ‘do they know that you’re their father and Jen’s their mother’, right?” Eric asked. Laurie choked back a gasp at that last bit. This man was her father, the one who’d abandoned her and Jason so long ago? Wes and Jen were their parents? It was definitely a lot to take in.

“Yes, Laurie. Wes is your father,” the green haired man-Trip-replied. Laurie knew they might as well come out, since everyone now knew they were there. She came out with Jason, and immediately started in on Wes. “So you’re my father? Then why did you abandon me and Jason all those years ago? Didn’t you want us? I asked Mr. Myers every day for the first ten years of my life when our father was going to come for us, but you never came. Eventually I gave up hope. I’m not exactly sure what to think about you being here now,” Laurie fumed. “You thought I didn’t want you? Nothing could be further from the truth. I love you and Jason very much and I would’ve kept you in a heartbeat if I could have. I left you with Eric and Taylor because I had no choice in the matter. It was either do that or let you both be killed by the terrorists that were after you. I thought of you every day, and it took all my strength just to get through each day. Believe me, giving you up was the hardest thing I ever had to do, and I pray it will never happen again,” Wes told her. “It was hard on him, Laurie. I think the time he gave you and Jason to us was the first time I’ve ever seen your dad cry. I could see his face in the light from the porch, and there were tears running down his cheeks. He looked like he wished there was another option, but he knew there wasn’t one. He loved you so much that he made that sacrifice to protect you both,” said Eric.

Laurie now knew the reasons behind her dad’s actions and realized that she’d been wrong about him. He did love her and Jason, and that was why he had given them up. She still had a ton of questions, though, such as how her dad knew the Myers’ and she wanted to know the whole story up to this point. Wes told her about how he and Eric had been Power Rangers together and about his life up to this point. Laurie couldn’t believe her dad had grown up in this time period. He certainly didn’t look like a twenty-first century man now. She wanted to go back with him and the others, and begged Wes to let her. Wes, however, knew that the leader of the terrorists was still out there, and they still had to capture his underling in this time as well. Plus, they had to keep him away from Laurie and Jason. So, he had to tell her that until all the terrorists were rounded up, they had to stay here. Fortunately, fortune would favor them in the next few days.

Three days later, the Time Force team was tracking the mutant again, and this time they managed to arrest him at an old power plant in town. He didn’t come quietly, though, and they had to morph and take him on with their megazord before finally shrinking him back down. This was good news as far as the issue of Laurie and Jason’s homecoming, but the task was only half done. The group’s ringleader still had to be captured before the two kids could come back home. Fortunately, within a few hours, he was in custody, and everyone celebrated because Wes and Jen’s children would finally get to go home. Eric withdrew Laurie and Jason from school that very day, and in two days they were ready to go. The two kids said goodbye to the Myers’ and Wes thanked them both for keeping his children safe. They all then boarded the time ship for the journey home. And so, the Collins family was finally reunited. Laurie and Jason eventually joined Time Force and made their parents proud.


End file.
